


Does Your Mother Know?

by missfoot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Stupid friends, Text Conversation, i put underage? idk yugyeom is 17 and thats legal im pretty sure but yknow, im so sorry for Jb and Jr its like implied they are there but yeah, stupid fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfoot/pseuds/missfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom is quite drunk since he stayed at the bar all night instead of dancing. He also kept getting free drinks by creeps. </p>
<p>It's just when he wonders if he should just give up and go home that Yugyeom spots someone worthy of his attention. The guy most be the hottest person Yugyeom has ever set his eyes on.</p>
<p>or Yugyeom sees Mark in a club a couple of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Your Mother Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> An ABBA song got me inspired and that's why its the song title is also the fic title. Im so sorry.  
> My friend is sick, this is for her. This was written fast and shitty. * shrugs * thats life.  
> All of this is fake af. It would never happen. And why is yugyeom so smooth. Will we ever know?
> 
> Oh also ps : bambam texting is bold and italics and yugyeom is just bold but i think youll figure it out.

Yugyeom has been in this club for like two hours now, and it's absolute shit. It's pretty much the only club he can get in being underage-- well that Bambam can get in with no problem. Yugyeom is confident he looks much older than seventeen, but he's not desperate enough to go alone so he needs his prebuscent friends to come with him. This means boring clubs, but it's a necessary sacrifice.

The thing is that there's no one who's worth wasting energy for here. Yugyeom saw his friday night clubbing as a perfect opportunity to dance with hot guys all night long, but everyone is creepy or not attractive enough. He only went to dance with his friends earlier for a bit, but it's not the same and quite frankly Youngjae is embarassing on the dancefloor. He doesn't need to be associated with that dork. Yugyeom is quite drunk since he stayed at the bar all night instead of dancing. He also kept getting free drinks by creeps.

It's just when he wonders if he should just give up and go home that Yugyeom spots someone worthy of his attention. The guy most be the hottest person Yugyeom has ever set his eyes on. The world stops a bit while he's staring down this guy entering with two, three or four of his friends? Yugyeom doesnt even know, he's too busy staring at the guy to care.The guy hasn't noticed him yet and Yugyeom needs to change that before the end of the night. He'll let the guy get settled with his friends in the back of the bar before he makes himself known.

He turns to his friend who's drunkenly humming a song under his breath. “Youngjae, you need to do something for me.” Yugyeom needs all the help he needs.

Youngjae doesn't even look up yet, his head looks heavy. “What do you want?”

Maybe Youngjae isn't the most sober for this job but he doesn't really have a choice. He has no idea where his wingman Bambam has gone to at this point.

“Ok, so do you see the blond guy in that black shirt sitting with the his three friends at 3 o'clock?” Yugyeom makes sure there's no other blonde weirdos with black shirts that Youngjae could mistake for the hot guy.

“Yeah i do. Looks nice. Do you want me to go over there and talk you up?” He's not even finished when he starts walking away. Yugyeom doesn't let this happen and pulls him back rougly to the bar. He has a plan and the last thing he needs is for his drunk friend to ruin it

“Ok can you keep a subtle eye on him? If he looks this way, tell me, okay?” Yugyeom is looking in Youngjae's eyes making sure that fried brain can still understand simple concepts, his friend can't fuck up.

Youngjae just nods. “Yeah whatever. Whats your plan, big guy?” He breaks eye contact to face the other way. He looks pretty nonchalant. Who knew drunk youngjae was more subtle than sober Youngjae? Yugyeom will have to remember that.

“Watch and learn, _big guy.”_ Yugyeom has no idea if this will work, he's only seventeen and he's trying to pull a guy in a club for the first time, but the key of everything is confidence.

It only takes two minutes tops before Youngjae nudges Yugyeom's stomach.

“Yeah okay now, he's looking straight at you Yugyeom. How? You didnt do anything yet.” Youngjae looks truly confused at this turn of events. Yugyeom would be insulted but Youngjae knows nothing about anything so he can't blame him.

When he feels he can finally move his feet, heading in the direction of the guy instead of the dancefloor, ignoring his initial plan, Bambam comes running past Youngjae and him pulling on both of their arms. He hears Youngjae asking Bambam to keep the barf until they make it outside. Gosh, why can't his friends handle their drinks. Yugyeom was about to meet a guy who's most likely the man of his life.

Wow. Can this night be a bigger bust?

**Xxx**

It has been a week since the worst night of Yugyeom's life but also the best? He's not sure. He finds himself very lame to count eye contact with a hot boy as the best night of his life, but he's only seventeen. It's fine. If only that god damn drunk bambam didn't interrupt him, he might have met his soul mate. Well maybe not his soul mate, but at least the ticket to the best sex of his life or something. He can still feel the want under his skin a week later.

No, his stupid best friend had to puke all over the wall the second they got out. Thank god the bouncer was nowhere to be found and they were able to get the hell out of there before someone saw them. Imagine if Yugyeom could never enter this establishment again, and never have the chance to see this guy again.

That's why he's back here again on a friday night. He knows it's a long shot. Maybe Hot Blonde Guy, as he started to call him in his head for the last week, doesn't even live in the area and was visiting friends. Maybe Hot Blonde Guy hated this club and will never come back again. Maybe Hot Blonde Guy is dead. Yugyeom wouldn't even know. It's tragic. But there's also a small chance that maybe Hot Blonde Guy is like Yugyeom and will come to this shitty place again hoping to see him. You never know. It happened in like 6 dreams of Yugyeoms until now, so those could be prophetic dreams. They always ended kind of graphic in the end, but Yugyeom will be able to settle for just a bit of dirty dancing. He'll maybe even get going with only that. He's young and horny and likely met the man of his life. What can you do honestly?

Two hours after he arrived, Yugyeom finally lets himself dance with random guys because he's getting reckless and frankly he's kinda sad about not seeing Hot Blonde Guy. He's just grinding with any good looking guy to pass the time. He didn't get all dressed up for no one to appreciate it you know. It's when he finally gets in a good rythm and that he's sweaty as hell that he locks eyes with HBG (yeah he shortened it, he needs more brain power to focus on the guy than his nickname). He feels like HBG was aware of him longer than he was of HBG. He can't believe he doesn't know how long he's been staring, when he's literally been dreaming about this moment for a whole week. He can't believe he's also dancing on this guy all sweaty when there's people like HBG in the world. Yugyeom has had enough of mediocrity.

He makes a beeline for the bar going straight for the seat next to HBG. He can't miss the opportunity like last time.

Yugyeom barely makes it to the bar when he hear a voice offering to buy him a drink. Sadly, when he turns around it's from another random. Can't they all see Yugyeom only cares about one guy in this entire club?

He turns to the stranger. “No thank you sir.” He glances to his left to make sure HBG is looking on making it clear he's talking about him. “I believe somebody already promised me a drink.”

Thankfully, the other guy goes on his way without a fuss.

He hears a rough voice to his left asking for another drink. Yugyeom can't help but smile at this.

Yugyeom directs his smile at HBG and he's pretty sure that if the lighting wasn't as shitty in that club, he'd see HBG blushing. This is a really nice development.

Yugyeom has been picturing this hot guy in his head for a week, but he never pictured him this gorgeous. Seeing him up close is truly a sight to behold. He has perfect skin, beautiful almond shaped eyes, great lips, great everything. He's a blessing to this world. And he's looking straight at Yugyeom tonight. You can't ask for more.

Since Yugyeom quite likes the color in this guy's cheeks, he decides to take it upon himself to tease HBG a bit more.

“Why a second drink? You barely touched the one you already have.”

HBG seems taken aback before his face scruches up in embarassment. “ Eum... were you not...isn't it for you?” He doesn't seem able to finish his sentence. Yugyeom should help him.

“For me? Are you asking me or are you telling me?” Yugyeom has been told being a shit was one of his more attractive traits. Well not really, but he likes to think so.

“Well, i mean you were looking straight at me.” He says like he's stating the obvious before catching himself and doubting himself “ but.... i'm sorry if i misread ....”

Yugyeom just laughs. HBG looks way too cute trying to apologise for something he didn't even do.

“No I'm kidding. Thanks for the drink by the way. I'm Yugyeom.” Mark looks like a weight has just been lifted off his head or something, he looks so relieved. It just makes Yugyeom laugh a bit harder.

Mark starts laughing too with Yugyeom. “You scared the shit out of me, I thought i was being a pervert suddenly. I'm Mark.”

“So not-a-pervert Mark, what are you doing here on this lovely friday?”

And this is how Mark and him start talking. And they just don't stop. Even when their friends come join them and they propose to all go sit together as a group.

Yugyeom keeps his attention on Mark and Mark keeps his attention on Yugyeom. They're at the table, but they have their own conversation. Mark even dares to put his arm around Yugyeom's chair. This is everything Yugyeom hoped for and never thought would actually, truly happen.

He hears Bambam obnoxious laugh but Mark's slow drawl and soft lips are kind of the only thing Yugyeom can pay attention to. He has no idea what's going on except that Mark is talking to him looking straight in his eyes. It's overwhelming.

It's a dream come true and like every good dream, it comes to an end way too fast. This time it's Youngjae who receives a phonecall from his parents demanding them back at the house in the next twenty minutes. He'd ignore this, but he knows Youngjae's parents aren't kidding when they say they'll call Yugyeom's parents, and that's the last thing he wants. He won't be able to go out anymore.

He'd probably never see Mark aagain. Mark is like 22. He doesn't know Yugyeom is only 17 yet. Yugyeom managed to steer the conversation away from his age and what he does in the day. He couldn't say he was still in high school.. yet. He didn't want to ruin it before it truly began.

The three young guys jump out of their seats to get out of the door as fast as they can. He barely has time to say goodbye for mark and him to have an awkward moment of is this a cheek kiss, a hug or a handshake moment before settling on an awkward pat on the back. Mark managed to get a “see ya “ in somehow. There's that.

It's only when he's back at Youngjae's and looks at the time on his phone he realises he didn't ask Mark for his number. This is the worst

**Xxx**

Yugyeom is barely alive in his bed cursing his sore throat. He can't believe this is happening. He saw Mark last week again for a third time. It was nice until somehow Mark made a comment on how young Bambam looked and Yugyeom kinda told Mark they were seventeen and still in high school.

He immediately sensed a kind of tension. Mark didn't exactly pull his arm from Yugyeom shoulder, but Mark burst their bubble and started engaging in conversations around the table for once. Yugyeom felt the shrug. When he left that time, it felt awkward enough to not ask Mark's number. He wasn't ready to get rejected that night after feeling the tense arm of Mark on his shoulders all night.

And now, instead of returning and trying to make Mark understand that age is no big deal and remind him how well they click together. He's stuck in bed. He can't go try to convince Mark how he's his soul mate or anything. It's kind of torture. He sent Bambam there though. He knows Bambam likes Mark's friends a lot, and he's also blaming his baby face friend for all the fuck up.

Bambam needs to be there tonight to see if Mark is having fun without him or missing him in any way. He's there to see if Mark asks about him even though he's underage. He's also there to report how good Mark looked to fuel Yugyeom during his sickness. He's there for a lot of reasons really.

Yugyeom watches trash tv all night with this phone on the highest volume setting. He nearly falls off the bed when he hears the first text coming in.

_**mark looks troubled that im here alone but hasnt asked anything yet.** _

 

**what does this meaann**

**what is his troubled face**

Thirty minutes pass before Bambam writes to him again.

_**mark joined me to the bar to ask about you. Told him you were sick and were saying hi to him. He smiled! And say hi back.** _

 

**omffffffgggggggggg did he really smile when i “said hi”**

**did he look worried when u said i was sick.**

 

**_eummm idk i didnt pay attention._ **

 

**ur useless. Remember this is all your fault you idiot**

 

**_look my baby face only means ill be fresher than you in our old days._ **

 

**shut up sstop talkin to me until you have mark news. Stay focused.**

Yugyeom can only resist fifteen minutes before he needs Bambam to communicate with him again.

**baaaaaaaaaam. Is he bored**

**baambam wat is he doing**

**bam what is he wearing. Is he cuteeeee?????**

**bambamammama subtly ask him if he thinks youre too young pls**

 

_**stooooppppp im trying to have a good time here. Mark doesnt talk a lot. Its like hes not even there idk i forgot he was there myself.** _

 

_**Well i look cuter than him but he never had real style yugggg idk wat to tell u** _

 

_**and no im not asking this. You ask him.**_

Yugyeom is trying to be appreciative of Bambam for reporting all of this to him, but he just insulted Mark's style so he ignores Bambam next text for ten minutes before he gives up.

_**Oooooooooooh mark just gave me his number.**_

Turns out his snobbing was a mistake

**WHAT?! WHY**

 

_**bahahahhaha calm down its for you. He told me to pass it on to you** _

 

**i cant text him omfg bambam what are you doing why didnt you give him my number. I stll dont know if hes still turned off by my age.**

 

_**this is funnier *kissy emoji *** _

 

**wow i hate you. Im going to sleep.**

 

Yugyeom falls asleep not long after. He wakes up to a text from an unknown number.

 

Sweet dreams. Get better. - M. 

 

**Xxx**

 Yugyeom is at the bar again, a saturday night this time. He knows Mark will be there this week though, they've been texting all week. This time he's waiting outside for Mark before going in.

It's almost a date. Their friends will be there again, but Yugyeom doesn't care and its not like Mark ever cared either. They have their own thing. They talk and laugh together while the others scream and do whatever they do to make that much noise around a table.

This time, he's going to get Mark to get to dance with him. Mark sat down the two times they hung out and Yugyeom let it happen because their thighs were touching and Mark's arm was around his shoulders, but now Yugyeom knows Mark is interested and he's been more horny than ever in the last month. He's not gonna sit all night stealing heat from Mark sitting down when he can do the same grinding on him.

Yugyeom dressed up. He has his shiniest shoes, his tightest jeans and a nice black shirt with a sheer back. He's ready for this.

**Xxx**

 Mark is nervous. He hasn't seen Yugyeom since that shit night he found out Yugyeom was only seventeen. He feels so bad of how he handled that.

He was hard on himself for a week straight and when he was finally able to accept he was crushing hard on a younger guy and wanted to make amends; Yugyeom couldn't even make it.

When he saw Bambam greeting his friends with no Yugyeom in sight, he panicked. He thought Yugyeom decided not to bother because of his behavior. He couldn't blame the guy.

He's just glad Yugyeom was just sick. Well not that he was sick but his absence was explained by sickness instead of something else.

He's been texting with him all week and it's embarassing how his face lights up everytime he sees a text from the boy. It's always random things, but he is so endeared.

He's so ready to see him tonight. He missed his face. It's so weird because they barely know each other. They've had one conversation and countless texts. Mark doesn't care, he still misses him.

Mark sees him standing against the brick wall in front of the place looking at the ground and his breath gets caught. His hair looks so damn soft. He usually catches up with Yugyeom after a couple of hours in a hot club so his hair never looks this nice. Mark just wants to spend hours losing his hand in that dirty blonde hair.

Mark starts walking again, but he can't keep his eyes off him, his hair, his never-ending legs, his broad shoulders. Mark can't believe this guy is only seventeen. He's so big and so beautiful. When he looks back to himself at seventeen he wasn't near as attractive as Yugyeom. He truly doesn't care anymore about him being a teenager. He's made peace with it. They could have something great.

The first night he saw Yugyeom, he thought he'd have a hot guy to sleep with for the night, but now that they've talked and texted, he knows he wants more. He thinks about him way too much for this to be just lust.

He sees when Yugyeom senses his presence, his head whips up and when he sees that Mark was already staring at him, Mark sees his cheeks colour. Mark just wants to kiss him. He doesn't think he can wait for the end of the night. Yugyeom smile is so nice and his lips are so inviting.

“Hey, all better now?” Mark would probably kiss him even if Yugyeom was still snotting everywhere, he's asking because he truly wants to know.

Yugyeom smiles with all of his teeth, glad Mark is asking about him. “Hi. Yes I'm good now.”

Yugyeom is smiling and Mark is smiling. No one makes a move. It's someone spitting next to them that shakes them up.

Yugyeom looks confused to how kind of greeting he should do. It's so cute and Mark can't stop himself from smiling a bit. Hugs? Handshakes? Cheek kiss? Yugyeom finally just settles on putting his arm out as to say “lead the way” for Mark to go in.

Mark has other plans, he can't help it when he grabs Yugyeom's arm and pulls him in close enough to kiss him softly on the lips. He pulls back to see if he didn't fuck things up. Maybe this was too forward, they haven't even started this date yet.

He looks at Yugyeom and Yugyeom just grins back before kissing him again softly before taking his hand to drag him inside. Mark can't get rid of the smile on his face. He has a feeling his cheeks will hurt at the end of the evening. He's so gone for this kid and he wouldn't change it for anything.

Mark was lost in his own thoughts after the kiss that he didnt realise that Yugyeom's back was basically exposed right in front of him. This sheer material is revealing a lot Yugyeom's skin and Mark can't believe his luck. He can't stop himself reaching to touch the material tugging a bit with his unnoccupied hand to let Yugyeom know he's seen it.

Yugyeom glances back and flashes him a little smirk before turning back and continuing making their way to the bar. God, Mark is so screwed. He will never survive this night. He just wants to reach out and puts his hands on all of that skin. For now he settles by putting his hands on Yugyeoms wais letting him lead the way. Mark lets his fingers wander under the shirt. Yugyeom feels hot under his palm, it's too good and Mark is greedy. He somehow doesn't think Yugyeom minds when they arrive at the bar and Yugyeom turns around in marks hold and puts his hands on mark's to make sure he keeps them there.

Yugyeom leans in to talk to Mark over the loud music and Mark has to do everything in his power to not kiss him again.

“So I thought I'd buy drinks tonight since you bought me that drink the first night” Yugyeom smiles at him like he's playing their first meeting in his mind.

Mark can barely hear him, the music is so loud tonight, but just watching him talk is nice so it doesn't really matter. Mark finds himself nodding anyways.

Suddenly, he's staring at Yugyeom's back again instead of his lips. He woud complain, but the sheer is so nice. Plus, Yugyeom's ass is right there since he's trying to flag down a barman on the other side of the bar. They literally just entered this place and Mark is already getting hot way too fast. He feels he's suffocating in his jean jacket.

Mark is not even one for dancing, but the way Yugyeom's waist feels under his palm and how close Yugyeom's ass is from his crotch, he thinks he could be easily convinced. He'd drag them himself right now if Yugyeom didn't just buy them drinks.

When Yugyeom turns around smiling around his drink, Mark just takes his and downs it.

Yugyeom looks taken aback, but he smirks anyways. “Thirsty much?”

He doesn't wait for Mark's answer before he downs his drink and takes one of Mark's hand and pulls him in the direction of the dancefloor. That's why they go well together. Mark doesn't even have to talk and Yugyeom knows exactly what he's thinking.

 Mark just plasters himself on Yugyeom's back, his marvelous back, and leans close enough to whisper in Yugyeom's ear.

“I'm just so hot. You're so hot. You make me so hot.” Mark sounds so drunk, and he only had one drink.

Mark would like to point out, he actually likes Yugyeom now that they've talked a lot. He's not just lusting away, but he stopped thinking straight a while ago. He feels he's back to that first night again.

Yugyeom lets out a laugh before he turns around and they both start moving their hips together, face to face. A laugh isn't really what he was expecting, but Yugyeom looks real nice laughing.

“Are you sure you aren't a poet? You have such a way with words.” Yugyeom just laughs again before he brings them even closer. Mark could listen to Yugyeom laughing for his rest of his life probably. He has no problem being a fool that gets laughed at if it's Yugyeom laughing at him.

He leans in, because Mark still hasn't answered. He doesn't know what to say, his brain is fuzzy and he really really likes Yugyeom teasing him. Mark was such a mess when he was seventeen, he was nowhere near confident and fun as Yugyeom.

When Yugyeom's lips are brushing his ears, he hears him loud and clear.“I find you really hot too by the way...”

Mark feels Yugyeom is way too quick for him in every possible way. He's quick with his words , and he's quick in action. Yugyeom just turns around before Mark can react and presses his back to Mark's chest and they start grinding for real. Mark thinks he's going to die before the end of the night. He needs to make the most of it so he slides his hands down Yugyeom's perfect thighs and gives back as good as he's given.

He doesn't know how long they dance like that before Mark gets the urge to suck on Yugyeom's neck. Yugyeom let his head fall on his shoulder a while ago and Mark can bear it anymore.

It could be an hour like it could be five minutes, he has no idea what's going and he's pretty sure he's not the only one. He's breathing on that beautiful neck .2 seconds away of sucking on it when someone bumps into them hard enough that they both get out of their trance.

“Get a rooom guys” He doesn't need to turn around to recognise Jackson's voice shouting in his ear, but he does it anyway and shoves him away while Yugyeom disentangle himself from Mark embarassed under the look Jackson is giving them. Mark doesn't want him embarassed and away from him. Mark misses his warmth already, he pulls Yugyeom back to him before rolling his eyes at Jackson.

“You're the one to talk. How many times I caught you and your boyfriend sucking lips on a dancefloor?” Mark says back to Jackson who just smiles at the accusation.

“Yeah I know, i was just trying to get your attention, I almost felt bad for interrupting your foreplay, it was pretty hot.” Mark flushes and when he steals a glace to Yugyeom he also sees the color flushing his cheeks.“Mark rarely does any grinding, so good for you Yugyeom.” Jackson says while wiggling his eyebrows at him. Yugyeom flushes, but he smiles big thinking he has this effect on Mark.

“So why did you interrupt then?” Mark sounds a bit bitter, but can you blame him when he was so close to tasting Yugyeom's soft and pale skin?

Jackson doesn't look fazed by Mark's tone when he answers.“All the boys are here, and we thought you had enough alone time for now.”

Mark looks where Jackson is pointing and he sees his friends and Yugyeom's friend all waving wildly like they witnessed all of it.

They're honestly such an embarassing bunch, but he still gets this fluttery feeling in his stomach thinking of how his and Yugyeom's friends mesh well together too. They're a proper group now.

Mark just drops his head and looks at Yugyeom. He doesn't want to leave the dancefloor, but he feels like they don't have much of a choice. Yugyeom's eyes seems to be saying the same thing so they just follow Jackson back to the table.

They've been sitting with their friends for maybe thirty minutes when Yugyeom hikes his hand on Mark's thigh a bit higher. Mark decides to ignore it by telling himself it wasn't done on purpose. Then, Yugyeom lets his head fall on Mark's shoulder and feigning a ywan he turns his head enough to start sucking on Mark's skin.

Mark just looks at Yugyeom before asking the question he wanted to ask all night. He was this close to ask it before they even got into the club. “Wanna get out of here?”

Yugyeom stops sucking on his neck long enough to grin at him. “With you? Always.” Then Yugyeom kisses his cheek before standing up.

Mark smiles at the implication of that always and gets up, throws a quick bye towards the table before dragging Yugyeom out by his hand.

They don't even finish in a cab to Mark's place or anything like that. They just find themselves walking hand in hand in the middle of the night. Mark doesn't care, he just wants alone time with Yugyeom.

They're being too silent right now. It's nice, but there's a small awkwardness beneath the surface. Mark feels forced to say something.

He feels they haven't talked properly since the first night they officially met. “So, it's nice out.” Mark is lame. He can't believe, he's trying small talk.

Yugyeom also seems unimpressed with Mark's attempt, but he still stops them to kiss Mark. He brings his two big hands on Mark's cheeks and Mark doesn't remember the last time he got a kiss this good. Yugyeom's kiss is a blessing, he seems to know every thing Mark likes in a kiss without having to ask. Mark just stops thinking for a moment, puts his hand on Yugyeom's wait and lets himself be kissed to the next century.

When Yugyeom pulls back, Mark follows him and starts kissing him again. He's in no hurry to stop. He doesn't need air, he only needs Yugyeom's lips on his at all times.

Yugyeom starts giggling in the kiss and they both smile in the kiss until it's not much of a kiss anymore. They pull back and Yugyeom just picks up Mark's hand and starts walking again.

“Don't talk Mark-hyung if you have nothing to say. Those lips have better use.” Mark thinks he's pretty much in love at this point, but he feels it's way too early to make that sort of declaration so he keeps it for himself.

“Will you go on a date with me Yugyeom?” Mark didn't let himself think about it, he doesn't need it. It's the only thing that makes sense at this point. He needs to know more about this beautiful teenager he's got beside him. It's also high time he takes the lead for once. Yugyeom made all the moves.

Yugyeom just looks at him with shining eyes. “ Ah you see, what better talking you can do than commenting on the weather.” Mark laughs and lets Yugyeom kiss his cheek.

“I'll go on plenty of dates with you hyung.” Yugyeom is smiling at him so hard his eyes are nearly closed.

Mark can't remember a more beautiful night or a more beautiful sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Wanna get out of here will be our always”  
> my only two fics are gifted to noemie im so lame.


End file.
